The Midnight Coalition
The Midnight Coalition (often referred to as just the Midnight or the Coalition) is a political group who as of Dimensional Warfare is the largest group of leaders in Equestria. Established by Union Strike a week after the Dimensional War ended, the Midnight Coalition was set up to encourage leaders from across Equestria to band together and help one-another. Union is currently in control of the Coalition. The Midnight Coalition operates under a joint-leadership of the world. While each member has full control over their own empires, cities or settlements, they must obey the King if they wish to be under Midnight protection. This means Midnight forces will be present across their lands, setting up recruitment centres and remaining vigilant for threats. The Coalition is always willing to accept new members, but all decisions on who may join fall to Union. There is little chance he will decline a request, but he will not allow those with standing crimes against the Midnight to join, and will refuse those who rival another member of the Coalition. For this reason, Princess Cadence was refused a place in the Coalition as Mainframe Seventy Omega stated he would leave the Coalition if Cadence was allowed in, due to the Mineral War. During each Royal Convention, when leaders from across the world meet, the Midnight Coalition's members sit opposite those who are not in the Coalition. Their seating position is to the right of King Union, who takes the centre throne. Only during these Conventions can leaders request to join the Coalition. Leaders can leave the Coalition at any time, but in doing so they agree that all Midnight support (be it scientific, militaristic, economic or cultural) is immediately withdrawn. Once a leader has left the Coalition, they must wait one year to rejoin it. Each ruler knows of the XCOM Project, and all members of the Coalition are encouraged to select and donate special units to XCOM. So far the British Empire, Mareoshima, Marelin, Stalliongrad, Maredrid and Maresailles have units in Strike One, XCOM's elite squad. It's not encouraged for leaders to jump into the war between another member of the Coalition and another ruler, but in doing so the leader who aids their allies gains a powerful reputation and most likely, the appreciation of the ruler in war. The Mineral War ended because Marelin supported the Cyber Empire against the Crystal Empire, forging a strong bond between Mainframe Seventy and Chancellor Blitz. Stalliongrad became a member of the Coalition following the Revolution during the Dimensional War. The revolutionaries known as the Gorchevski Party overthrew the previous ruler, and Tsar Vladimir Gorchevski took control. In doing so, he declared Stalliongrad was no longer under Celestia's control and agreed to aid the Midnight. Following the war, they were among the first to join the Coalition as their new ruler, Tsar Nikolai Gorchevski, took control of Stalliongrad following his father's passing. He quickly became flirtatious with Chancellor Blitz. Marelin had agreed to help Stalliongrad get back on its feet after the war had drained many of its resources, making the bond between both cities much stronger. The friendship between the two rulers became a symbol of love as it was revealed Chancellor Blitz and Tsar Nikolai were going to have a child together. While this strengthened the bonds between each Coalition member, it only aggravated Celestia as nearly the entire world was supporting her rival, Union. Members The Midnight Coalition currently has 16 members. They are: King Union, ruler of all Equestria. Princess Luna, ruler of the Lunar Empire. Tsar Nikolai Gorchevski, ruler of Stalliongrad. Chancellor Blitz Krieg, ruler of Marelin. Emperor Saiai No Rida, ruler of Mareoshima. Queen Chrysalis, ruler of the Changeling Empire. Princess Dinky Hooves, ruler of Canterbury. Prince Robert Thames, ruler of London, Dublin, Edinburgh and Cardiff. Prince Anthony Carter, ruler of the rest of the British Empire. Princess Twilight Sparkle, ruler of the Aurora Empire (Ponyville). Mainframe Seventy Omega, ruler of the Cyber Empire. The Councilman, shadowy spokesman for the XCOM Project. Commander Fielde Locke, Commander of the XCOM Project. Chief Scientist Emily Vanen, ruler of Breakthrough. Princess Rarity, ruler of Maresailles. Princess Adriana Garcia, ruler of Maredrid. Though Apple Loosa was once part of the Coalition, it was disgraced and thrown from the ranks once it was discovered they had violated a law of the Coalition. The rule stated "each leader must not exchange goods with those who are not members of the Midnight Coalition, unless stated by the King." The ruler of Apple Loosa had been hoarding minerals and giving them to Celestia, which broke the rules of the Midnight Coalition and thus the town was removed from their rank. But a month later, the town would become the unfortunate victim to an "accident" which completely destroyed it.